Second Chance
by cosmicUranus
Summary: Yaten watched as everyone he loved died, so when Pluto offer him a second chance, how could he refuse... The only price, he will no longer be remembered... UY
1. A New Chance

_Ok here's another U/Y because I enjoy writing this couple and lilyfairygirl inspired it_

_Thanks!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon!_

**The Second Chance**

Yaten watched the tears flow down the small Princess's face and he couldn't help the tear that escaped his. Usagi was injured badly and was to busy crying over her lost lover and friends to notice her own demise slowly nearing. Yaten himself was injured, but not fatally that he could tell. His tears were not for the dire princess he could do nothing to save, but for the fact that he had lost his brothers and his Princess in the same night.

Yaten walked over to Usagi and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave a small sad smile before her eyes turned blank and she collapsed on to his legs, life less. More tears made their way down his cheeks; he was now the last senshi left.

"That's right, Healer, you are the last." Yaten turned around to face the ghosts of Queen Selenity and Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto looked at the still body of her princess. "It wasn't suppose to happen this way, not at all." Her ghostly voice shook with tears.

"We should have never tried to force the past onto my dear Serenity." The Queen's voice was not much better then Pluto's as she stared at her daughter. She turned back to face Yaten. "But you, dear Healer, have a chance to change all of this."

Yaten looked at them strangely. "Tell me what you mean and I might consider it."

Pluto smirked at him. "Oh I think you will Yaten; you see if you do this none of this would have happened. Your brothers and Princess Kakuya will have never met this fate. I must tell you, though you will know and remember all of this, you will have never existed, and Siaya, Taiki and Kakuya will know nothing of you. For their life will you sacrifice your memory?"

Yaten stayed quite for a while. He already knew the answer, he would do anything for them to be back even sacrificing him, but for the sake of his image, he had to look as if unsure. "Alright what do I have to do?"

Queen Selenity gave a small smile. "Only go back to the past and help my darling Serenity."

Yaten gave a slow nod as Pluto waved her hand over the still injured Yaten, sending him into a world of darkness.

Yaten didn't know what was going on, one minute he was standing before the old Queen and Pluto and the next he was swimming in darkness. He gave a groan and attempted to open his heavy eyes. The light was bright outside his mind and forced him to shut his eyes once again.

"Hey are you alright?" The voice was almost angelic with how innocent it sounded. "Hey sir, are you awake now?"

Yaten let out another groan and opened his eyes again, there sat a blurry younger looking Usagi. Blinking his eyes to clear them he looked up once again. It really was Usagi, the moon princess, alive not a ghost.

He jumped up and embraced her unabashedly. "You're really alive! This is so great!" Usagi hugged him back shyly.

"Yea, I don't remember dieing either…" Now she felt really put out. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

Yaten froze in the embrace, just remembering that none of them remembered him any more. He yanked himself from the embrace and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I thought you were someone else, forget this happened." He started to get up when she pushed him down again, he scowled at this.

"I'm sorry, but I found you lying on the ground after a yuma attacked, you're injured." Yaten looked around at the pink bunny filled room then looked at Usagi again.

"Shit. How old are you, girl?" His voice was less then pleasing.

Usagi made an angry face and scuffed. "Well you jerk, I'm 14, but I don't think that's any concern of yours." The girl scuffed and began mumbling about jerks as she went off to get fresh wraps for his wound. Since she became sailor moon she had to keep a lot of bandages around. She came back shortly after and touched his wound.

Yaten jumped a little but still looked at her strangely. _Defiantly not the same, kind and forgiving Usagi I knew…_ Out loud he voiced another thought. "Great I'm in a minors bed!"

"Yea like I'm thrilled about you being here." She rolled her eyes and undid his bandages. "How old are you anyway?"

"Though it's none of your business I'm 20 years old." His voice was sarcastic and mean.

"God you're worse then Mamoru." She scowled quietly.

Yaten looked shocked. "You aren't dating Chiba?" The question came out before he could stop it. All of the time he had known Usagi, the last two years, she had talked of nothing but her love for that annoying man.

Usagi looked at him offended. "Me, date that ass hole! Not in a million!?" Yaten could only stare in shock.


	2. A New Shock

_Uranus- Here's the next Chapter!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon!_

_Last Time:_

_Usagi looked at him offended. "Me, date that ass hole! Not in a million!?" Yaten could only stare in shock._

_Now:_

Yaten had to shake his head in denial. Usagi looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know him?"

_Shit, what now? _On the inside he was panicking, even an idiot like Usagi would be suspicious of the way he's been acting! (A.N. - I love Usa, but I want to keep Yaten in semi character, and let's face it he's mean) Collage! He's a freshman!

"I over heard Chiba talking about you, I only know the guy by rumor, you have to be the 'Odango'ed Usagi he can't wait to see' that he talks about. Thought it was romantic, guess not. But hey, even I'm aloud a mistake or two in my life." Yaten shrugged it off like it was nothing, but inside he sat on edge to see if she bought it.

Usagi huffed. "Why that little pig! He talks about me to his college! When I get my hands on that jerk!"

A yell interrupted her rant. "What was that?" His curiosity truly peaked.

"Oh no Luna!" Usagi whispered in a soft voice. "I'll be right back.

Yaten rolled his eyes; at least the one 'person' he liked was here, he was afraid that she hadn't made it to Usagi yet. When she came back she held a very pissed looking cat in her arms. Yaten got up slowly and walked gracefully over to the girl and the cat. He laid a gentle hand on the scowling cat and began to rub. Luna's scowl was soon replaced with a loud purr; He gave a soft smile and looked at Usagi. She looked up from Luna as well and blushed; here was a shirtless, gorgeous 20 year old guy only an inch away from her staring down at her with the most beautiful smile she had seen in her 14 years, he was taller then her, but not so much that if she grew a little more she would reach his slender neck; not like Mamoru whom she would be lucky if she met his shoulders.

"Now maybe she won't kill you." He said softly still petting the happy cat. Usagi's blush deepened and he laughed.

Here they had just been arguing and now she was blushing under his stare. _As well she should, I'm just that hot! She never blushed at this situation when I knew her, probably to busy dreaming of Prince charming. _She shook her head and moved further back from him. She backed off of Yaten and cleared her throat, the blush still just as bright.

"You should put a shirt on so we can go meet some friends of mine; one is really smart and can help with your wound." She said as she let Luna down and grabbed the shirt she had discarded in her haste to stop his bleeding. The shirt was covered in blood! "On second thought, maybe one of daddy's shirts…"

That's when Yaten remembered Usagi's family; did they even know he was here? "Where are your parents anyway?" He looked nonchalant waiting for her answer.

Usagi looked down and Luna rubbed against her leg for support. She bent and petted the cat before straitening and looking in his eyes with a sad smile. "You have to promise not to tell!" Yaten nodded. "My parents passed away in a car accident. It's just Shingo, Luna and my self now."

Yaten looked shocked, definitely different from when he came from. "How do you survive?" The question just popped out before he could stop.

"Inheritance mostly, my parents already owned the house, and they actually had a very large sum of money put away incase this ever happened." Usagi let out a sad laugh. "Apparently my mother's family was really rich and she was their only child so when they past, she got the money and used it to buy the house and then but the rest away for Shingo and I if something ever happened."

Yaten laid a hand on her shoulder, wanting to be nice, but not knowing how. "There's enough for Shingo and I to live happily for the rest of our lives with out working a day." She continued sadly. "Now please don't tell anyone!" Yaten only nodded and she went off to get him a new shirt.

When she came back to the room she was carrying a plain white button up. Yaten slipped it on careful of his stomach wound, leaving the shirt unbuttoned. Usagi was about to question it when the door to her room opened and in stepped a ten year old who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing in my sister's room?" He asked, though he was close to a yell when he spoke.

Yaten raised an eyebrow, before smirking and putting an arm around Usagi bending over slightly. "What's it look like brat?" Usagi blushed then caught on to what he implied to her little brother.

She shoved him away. "Don't you go putting bad thoughts in his head you jerk!" She all but yelled at him before turning to address Shingo. "Shingo, he was injured by a Yuma and I couldn't just leave him bleeding on the ground."

Shingo sighed, that's his sis for ya. "Alright Usa, but doesn't mean I have to like it. He looked her over really quick. "Going to Rei's?" She nodded. "Ok well I was gonna tell you I'm staying the night at a friends, tomorrow's Sunday so no school, see ya." He walked out with a wave leaving the door open. They heard the slam of the front door shortly after.

Usagi turned and glared at Yaten heatedly. "Shingo has already had it hard enough! I don NOT need you to but the thoughts of me sleeping with some hunky college guy into his head!"

Yaten smirked down at her. "So you think I'm hunk, ne?"

She blushed deeply and let out an irritated growl. "Don't try and change the subject!" She growled again, though for her it also sounded like a purr to Yaten. "Oh never mind, lets go!"

Yaten smirked before swooping down and picking up a surprised Luna before petting her and following an annoyed rabbit out of two story house, heading down the familiar path to Rei's temple.


	3. A New Home

_Uranus- I'll try and make this chapter longer this time._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon!_

_Last Time:_

_Yaten smirked before swooping down and picking up a surprised Luna before petting her and following an annoyed rabbit out of two story house, heading down the familiar path to Rei's temple._

_Now:_

All of the way to Rei's temple the two argued over nothing and everything; Well more like Yaten would start an argument and be cruel and cynical as Usagi would yell and protest to what he said. Luna was beginning to get a major headache as she was stuck between them during the whole thing.

Yaten wore a smirk the entire way to the temple he knew all to well. He liked this Usagi a lot better then the one from his time. She was willing to stand up and fight him, while still being nice and helping; an oxymoron, but he found it quite fun to rile her and fight with her.

Usagi saw the smirk after one of their pointless arguments and sighed before giving a brilliant smile to him and giggling. Yaten looked down at her with a raised brow.

"You are most definitely a lot more fun to fight with then Chibi-baka!" She exclaimed before giving his long silver mane a good yank and going off in front of him. Yaten glared and fixed his hair before catching up and starting yet another argument, this one to avenge his precious hair!

They made it to the temple in ten minuets taking another two minutes going up all of the stairs. The two were so engrossed in their fight that they failed to notice that they had made it to the top and were standing in front of a peeved mars senshi.

"Odango Atama! You're late!" She began to shout and so began a three way fight as Yaten yelled at her for interrupting him and Usagi yelled at her saying she had to worry over Yaten then she yelled at Yaten for yelling at Rei, Yaten yelled at Usagi for yelling at him and Rei yelled at Yaten for yelling at Usagi.

Ami tried to clear her throat but the noise did not get over the loud voices of her two friends and the man. Makoto put a hand on her shoulder and gave an encouraging smile before walking behind the group and smirking.

"HEY WILL YOU THREE SHUT IT!!" Her shout startled all into silence. "Now you were saying Ami?"

The shy senshi of Mercury cleared her throat again. "Yes well, Rei Usagi is early today, she called the meeting for 5:00, and it is only 4:30."

Rei blushed. "Oh well, old habits…" She turned to the moon senshi. "Sorry, I guess it's still hard to believe you make it to the meetings on time." She laughed sheepishly before leading the way inside.

When the group made it to Rei's room they each set to work. Rei and Luna went he fire room, Ami set to work on undoing the bandages, while Usagi and Makoto gathered medical supplies talking amongst themselves.

"So you just found him lying on the ground after the battle?" Makoto said in a small whisper.

"Yea after you guys left I went to leave and saw him bleeding by the door way." Usagi replied in the same fashion.

The two helped Ami for a bit until she said she could handle it and the two went off in the corner at the end of the room and began to pretend to read manga while talking some more.

"So why didn't you call us or the hospital right then?" Makoto continued where they had left off.

Usagi glanced at him as he and Ami talked just as quietly. "Well I was going to but something told me to take care of him, it said he would die if I didn't." She looked Makoto in the eyes. "Lucky for me he's not that heavy, that would have been harder."

After this the serious conversation ended to be replaced with them talking about how hot he was, Usagi commenting that looks weren't everything, that he was a jerk and Makoto countering with a maybe he's just flirting.

On the other side of the room a far more serious conversation was taking place. "I prey you are not just trying to trick Usagi, that would not be good for your health should you try to hurt her." Ami said quietly.

Yaten looked at her with a smirk. _They're still protective, even without knowing she's the princess… that's some kind of loyalty they show her. _ He had to phrase his ext sentence carefully so that he wasn't giving anything away. "What are you like her protectors or something?" He made it sound sarcastic as he laughed.

Ami gave him the most chilling glare that he had ever seen on her face. "I would not scuff at this warning if I were you." Now he was confused. "I am well aware of the fact that you know who we are, but since you have not been proven a danger as of yet, I shall hold my tongue." Yaten about sighed in relief until she continued, still working on his wound. "Should you even try to hurt her I swear that all of the powers of Mercury, Mars and Jupiter will be on you faster then you could blink."

Ami finished the bandaging and he slipped the white shirt back on, this time buttoning all but the top three buttons up. "So what gave me away anyway?" He questioned seriously.

"During your argument with Rei and Usagi you called Rei Mars." He nodded. "You're lucky that the others didn't catch it."

He gave another nod before thinking up a good excuse. "If you'll promise not to tell, especially not Usagi, then I'll tell you how I know." Ami nodded and Yaten took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy for him. He leaned in and whispered in Ami's ear. "I'm a sailor senshi to."

Ami pulled back quickly and looked him over. "Really?" The question came out in a squeak.

Yaten nodded and produced a golden star with a small feather at the top. "This is what I use to transform." She reached for it before Yaten put it back into his sub-space pocket making her gasp. "Now no telling! I was sent here to help Sailormoon and she is not to know that." Ami nodded, though still not trusting him all that much.

With Rei and Luna:

Rei sat in front of the sacred fire. "I'm not sure, but I don't sense anything bad from him, Luna." The cat nodded her head in agreement.

"Just the opposite, Rei, I feel a large amount of goodness in him. It's the same energy that surrounds you and Ami."

Rei lifted an eyebrow. "Didn't you think Ami was evil when you met her?"

The cat would have blushed if it were possible. "Well yes, but that's because I was not familiar with that feeling yet. I knew with you and I know with him."

"Luna?" The cat looked up at the senshi of fire. "Can men even be senshi?" At her question both got the image of (male) Yaten being in a sailor fuku. This caused them both to sweat drop. "Maybe not..." They both nod and then head back to the others.

When they arrived in Rei's room Yaten and Usagi were having another fight, due to the fact that Yaten had called her Odango, and Makoto and Ami were sitting on the bed, Mako telling Ami what was happing in the manga Ami had attempted to start reading.

Rei cleared her throat loudly and everyone turned to face her. "Yaten, have you got anywhere to stay?" He shook his head slightly. "Ok why don't you stay at Usagi's?"

Usagi thought about this for a little while, Ami agreed that it was a good idea, and so did Mako. She knew that if they were asking for this then it must be senshi duty and Luna wanted to observe him, otherwise she would have already turned this idea down right away. Usagi looked over all the occupants before looking directly at Yaten. _Did he just look hopeful?_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Alright, we have an extra room; and Shingo could use a male influence anyway." At this the entire group looked happy. "Hey do you have any clothes?" She asked him directly after a little while.

Yaten shook his head and Usagi, Rei and Makoto looked at him happily. "SHOPPING!" They shouted in unison as they started making plans to go shopping the next day; Usagi planning on taking Shingo with them, he needed new clothes and she promised him a new game since he aced his math test last Monday.

After planning on meeting at the arcade tomorrow at 11:00 the group dispersed, calling the meeting over. For most of the way home the two were silent before a thought struck Yaten.

"You know I haven't got any money, right Bun." He glanced at her through the corner of her eyes.

"Bun?" She asked looking up at him

"Well apparently Odango is taken, and your hair is two buns."

"Oh… Well I'll pay for it, no problem." She smiled up at him.

The two started another conversation and ended in another fight as they made their way back to Usagi's home. By the time they got back it was already 9:00 and the two were exhausted. Yaten from his injury and Usagi from the battle that morning and caring for Yaten. Usagi showed him to the guest room next to her room and said good night as she too retired to bed.

That night Usagi's dreams were filled with a certain silver haired male, singing on stage and dancing elegantly with her. She smiled in her sleep and rolled to her side. In the room next to her a very different dream was taking place. Yaten tossed and turned in his sleep as the images of his dieing brothers and princess filtered through his mind, the last image was that of Princess Serenity dieing against his legs.

_Uranus- Ok I know I said longer, well it is a little, but I just wanted to point something's out. First are the differences in the dimensions._

_Original:_

_Usagi has a near perfect life, but for being Sailormoon_

_Usagi starts fighting at 14_

_Usagi matures slowly over years_

_Shingo is a brat_

_Ami is shy and quite_

_Rei is overly obsessed with her self_

_New:_

_Usagi and Shingo are orphans (though only she Yaten, Luna and Shingo know)_

_Starts fighting at 12 (will say later on)_

_Ami is suspicious, though still shy_

_All are over protective of Usagi (like manga)_

_Rei is less selfish and more serious_

_Usagi matured faster (due to parent's death)_

_Usagi cares about the senshi duty. (Parent's died because of Yuma)_

_Ok all of this is to show how different Yaten's dimension is to this new dimension._


	4. A New Romance

_Uranus- Ok here's another chapter… I know that I've updated a lot, but I'm venting my frustration. I'm sure you guys like this though._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon!_

_Last time:_

_That night Usagi's dreams were filled with a certain silver haired male, singing on stage and dancing elegantly with her. She smiled in her sleep and rolled to her side. In the room next to her a very different dream was taking place. Yaten tossed and turned in his sleep as the images of his dieing brothers and princess filtered through his mind, the last image was that of Princess Serenity dieing against his legs._

Now:

Usagi woke that morning to groans and shouts coming from Yaten's room. She walked into his room, her flowing white night gown floating softly just above her knees. She walked over to the tossing boy and sat at the edge of the bed. When Usagi grasped one of his shoulders, the moment that she did this he shot up and held her close to him. She sat still, not sure what to do at the moment, this was the second time she's ended up in his arms in two days.

Yaten's nightmares, of Serenity's dead eyes, finally disperse to be replaced with happier memories. He sighed and pulled the warm body down onto the bed with him. He gave a squeeze before drifting into dreams of when he had everyone. Usagi was smiling a kind serene smile, Minako flirting with him, Ami and Taiki discussing books, Siaya was teasing him, Kakuya giving him a motherly look. Everything was so great, and he felt that way right now; not plagued by their deaths always ending with Usagi against his leg looking at him with dead empty eyes.

He slowly aloud himself to open his eyes when he heard Serenity's voice calling out to him. (A.N. - No he was not in love with Usagi, but she is the one calling out to him, and he had to face all of their deaths; her's was the last.) His eyes focused and it turned out it was Usagi calling out to him. He let her go and she got up with a blush. He sat up and looked at the girl. There she was a light blush spread across her pail cheeks, hair flowing freely around her in a golden/silver halo, a white night gown that was almost see through with a lacy top spaghetti straps and the bottom barely brushing her knees. He couldn't help it he thought she looked like an innocent angel.

He shook his head clear and looked up at her. Her blush deepened. "Um… time to get up… we have to get ready to go to the mall and go get Shingo."

She hurried out of his room, her gown hem rising to show him a nice view of her thighs. He laughed and grabbed the blue jeans he had on when he got her, noticing the blood stain on the top, and the white button up Usagi had given him. He got dressed quickly and went to Usagi's door. He waited outside the door as he heard her shuffle around quickly getting dressed. He glanced around the light violet walls and saw a digital clock sitting on the wall, it was 10:30 and the meeting was still an hour away.

Usagi emerged in a white dress, much like her night gown, but it was off the shoulders and a bit shorter then her nighty, the top had two ribbons woven through it tying into a small bow in the back instead of the lace, her hair was still flowing freely. The chest was tight and fit around her small stomach before flowing out at the hips, a pair of ballet-like slippers adorning her feet and weaving up to her ankles, all and all she looked ready for a fancy costume party, not a mall trip.

"And that outfit is fit for shopping?" Yaten's question made her giggle instead of scowled.

"Well I bought this a week ago and yesterday morning Chiba-baka said I could never land a good guy, I figured that.. "She let out a nervous laugh. "Well… um..."

"If I would pretend to be your boyfriend right?" She nodded. _Hmm… a chance to make mister perfect jealous, hardly something to pass up is it. He sees her with some as gorgeous as I am he's sure to get peeved and that would just be fun. _ He smirked. "Alright, but only because you insist on paying for my stuff, no other reason Bun."

She giggled happily and went off to do her hair in front of her vanity. Yaten followed her, only to stop her when she started to put her hair in the odango's. "For this _special occasion_ how about a little change?" She nodded and Yaten set to work.

Ok so he had always secretly wanted to fix Usagi's hair. Her hair was the only one that he would admit, though never out loud, was more gorgeous then his. He combed through it before setting to work on her new style, he aloud Usagi to look into the mirror after he finished.

Her hair was up into two small odango's but there was no streamers, instead some of it was wrapped around her hear in a crown of curly gold, two streamers of hair framed her face falling over her shoulders and ending in curls in her lap. The rest of her hair was either pulled between the two buns of falling in springs around her. This look seemed to complete the angel look.

She smiled and thanked him before looking at her bunny alarm clock. "Oh no, we have to go. Shingo is waiting for us and we can't be late to meeting the girls!" With that the two rushed to pick Usagi's little brother up and then rush to the arcade.

The group of three barely made it by 11:30 and Rei was tapping her foot impatiently as they bet over to catch their breath. "You barely made it! You got luck Odango!" Usagi rolled her eyes and stood up straight. "What are you wearing? Where's the boy."

Usagi laughed a little. "He's right here Rei. Yaten asked me out on our way home! We're going to eat after the mall trip." She shyly grabbed his hand before he pulled her to him by the shoulder.

"Here he comes, dear Buns." He whispered so only she could hear him.

Usagi glanced behind Rei and saw that Mamoru was indeed on his way. She gave a giddy laugh and began to pull Yaten into the arcade, effectively hiding her blush from both Rei and Mamoru. The two aforementioned people looked on shocked as the two acted like a happy couple.

"Who the hell is he?" Mamoru all but shouted.

Rei grimaced and turned to face the angry 20 year old. "He's apparently her date for to day."

Mamoru glared down at her. "I thought you were trying to help me out here Rei. You know I like her!"

Rei glared back. "Well next time you ask her out first! God damn I'm not a match maker Chiba, sheesh." She sighed and made her way into the arcade. "We're going to the mall."

When Rei got to their table Ami, Makoto and Shingo were all laughing. "Ok what now?"

"You... (laugh) and Mamoru… (giggle) actually fell for it!" Usagi laughed out and the group burst out laughing, except for Yaten who was just smirking.

"Usagi-no-baka!" Rei growled out.

"What's that supposed to mean Rei?" Usagi used the same voice.

"He was going to ask you out, you baka!"

"What make you think I would have said yes?"

At this everyone stared at Usagi. "We thought you liked him…" Rei said quietly.

"Like him? Why would I?" Usagi scuffed. "He makes me feel like the lowest scum on earth, he insults me every time we meet. All he has ever done put me down and make me feel like shit!" Her voice never wavered with tears or rose with anger, it was like she had lost all emotions and was an empty shell while she spoke of him. "If I had still been as sensitive as I was two years ago when we started this then I would still cry my self to sleep. How could you think I would, could, ever love him?" She looked at Rei almost offended.

"You…" Rei was still in shock. "You really don't like him, do you? You almost _hate_ him." Usagi nodded. "I'm sorry Usagi… I've been trying to set you up with him because I thought you both liked each other… I'm so sorry."

Usagi offered a smile as she and Shingo began to discuss his limit on how much he can spend.

Yaten sat back and closed his eyes in thought. _The way she spoke, no anger or tears… If there was then she was just lying and his words do hurt her, but not one… she really does hate him. So different then before... He was once her everything…_

His thoughts were interrupted as Usagi shook him saying that they were going to the mall now. The entire walk to the mall he and Usagi acted as if an actual couple: talking quietly, whispering in ears, hold each other, the works. By the time they arrived at the mall, Yaten found that he now thoroughly enjoyed being with Usagi. She was not as annoyingly agreeable, and it felt good to act like this, like a couple, really good. By the time they reached the mall Shingo was bounce impatiently for his new game, Ami was thoroughly bored with boy talk and opted to talk with Usagi, as Yaten stayed in his own world think about the girl on his arm.

Yaten smiled at Usagi and said that he would go help Shingo pick a game. Usagi smiled in gratitude wanting to talk with Ami more and gave Yaten her credit card. With that done the boys left to the games, Rei and Makoto continued their boy topic and Usagi giddy talked with Ami, who seemed happy for her, which she is.


	5. A New Senshi

_Uranus- ok here's the next chapter._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon_

_Last Time:_

_Yaten smiled at Usagi and said that he would go help Shingo pick a game. Usagi smiled in gratitude wanting to talk with Ami more and gave Yaten her credit card. With that done the boys left to the games, Rei and Makoto continued their boy topic and Usagi giddy talked with Ami, who seemed happy for her, which she is._

Now:

Yaten and Shingo stood in the game store playing guitar hero and doing really well. When they started the next song, Yaten got bored and began to sing along with the song, his voice carrying out of the store. A bigger crowd gathered from outside. They watched Yaten sing in amazement, when the song finally ended they began to clap and Yaten gave a stage bow. As the crowd filtered back to their shopping one person stayed, still clapping.

The man walked up to Yaten. "You have an amazing voice."

Yaten looked him over. "Your point?"

He laughed. "A star's attitude to. I'm a talent agent and I want to sign you."

Yaten thought for a minute, he did enjoy it when he was a light. But ultimately Shingo made up his mind. "At least then you won't be mooching off my sister." He laughed at his own words.

Yaten looked down at the boy. _I could pay her back… _He took the man's hand. "Alright, give me your card and we can set up an appointment for later this week. I expect that your boss will want to hear me first." With that he and Shingo headed to the counter to buy the Guitar Hero, two controllers and the system. Yaten used the card Usagi gave him and then the two head for the spot that Usagi had set up with Shingo before letting them go.

A scream broke through the boy's chatter and they turned to see a huge Yuma shoot a beam right at them. With out enough time to dodge Yaten pulled Shingo behind him and covered his face with his arms, closing his eyes tight. Another scream filtered the air as many voices shouted a name out. _Usagi!_

Yaten opened his eyes to see Usagi fall to the ground blood running around her. He stared as Shingo collapse next to her, shaking her furiously and calling her name, while the girls, now senshi, attacked the Yuma in blind rage. No one noticed the look on Yaten's face. Images of a dead Usagi on his legs flashed in his eyes. Yaten looked at the winning Yuma and his eyes narrowed to slits. With out even thinking he shouted. "Healer Star Power! Make-Up!" His locket turned into a headphone and he went through his transformation.

Almost as soon as she was finished another golden star appeared in her hand with a red center and two feathers on either side of the top. "Star sensitive inferno."

Usagi had lost and gained consciousness as she watched as Yaten turned into a female senshi then shout an attack killing the powerful Yuma the instant it made contact. Finally she lost consciousness as Healer leaned down and said her name.

The other scouts walked over to Healer as she picked up Usagi still body. "You really are a senshi." Rei whispered.

She only nodded and looked down at Shingo. "She's strong, kid, she'll make it." Shingo gave a numb nod, only watching his sister not caring the older boy had turned into a girl. Jupiter went to Shingo and picked him up, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up, even if he could move. She looked around at the people that started to wake up.

Mars looked at Usagi's still form before taking charge in her stead. "Let's go." They all jumped up and though the broken window. Mars led the way to her temple Healer following close behind, being careful with her precious bundle, followed by Jupiter and Mercury took up the rear to be sure they weren't followed.

As soon as the group arrived at the temple the entered Rei's room and all but Healer de-transformed. Healer set Usagi on the bed and immediately went to work. She found a pair of scissors and cut off Usagi's dress and looked directly at the wound. Some of the dress was melted onto her skin, blood was pouring freely from a large circular wound near her breast and her skin was extremely red.

Healer tried to stop the bleeding while Ami washed her hand with soap and grabbed the first aid kit Rei had. When she came back she took over for an over sensitive Healer.

Still in senshi form Yaten left the room so that Rei and Ami could help Usagi properly. She looked up from the floor to look at a crying Shingo and an anxious Makoto next to him. Healer ruffled Shingo's hair whispering that Usagi was strong, and that she would make it just fine; though she wasn't sure if that was for the child who only had Usagi left, or for herself… after all Usagi was all she had left to. With that thought Healer walked out to the back porch and sat watching as the cherry blossoms fell around her, her only thoughts being on Usagi.

Makoto came out and stood by Yaten's side. "I'm sure she'll be ok… Like you said she's strong."

Healer never looked at Makoto. "I can't loose her again… she's all that's left…" Makoto looked at the male turned female. "I must sound crazy."

"This coming from the man turned leather clad female, right?" Healer would have smirked had the situation not being so hard on her. "Come on we're senshi, nothing's crazy anymore."

Healer looked down. That's how the moon princess had been injured the last time to… saving him….


	6. A New Memory

_Uranus- Ok I need to make some things a little more clear… This battle was after Chaos, but not Galaxia, this battle takes place about four years later and yes I will tell this in the story. That was the plan for this chapter so enjoy._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon_

_Last time:_

_Healer looked down. That's how the moon princess had been injured the last time to… saving him…_

Now:

She walked over to the large sakura tree and sat at the base, images still filtering through her mind. Healer's eyes closed as she thought back to the events that lead to this…

_Flash back_

_The Starlights and Princess Kakuya had finally gotten their home restored after four years and their princess had aloud them to visit with the earths senshi._

_For the first week everything had been great, until the attacks started. The first to go was Pluto as she fell out of the gates and in front of Usagi and himself, the Starlights had decided to start college their and he and Usagi had the same last class and often walked home together. Usagi was laughing as Yaten complained about the overly obsessive Minako when Sailor Pluto fell to the ground. They both ran to her and the breath she took she used to say one word. "Chaos…" With this she passed on to the next life._

_A week later saw the passing of Minako in a harsh battle against a very strong Yuma. And two days later Michiru met the same end. And so it went until the only ones left were Usagi, the Starlights, Rei, and Hotaru. Tired of watching her friends die, Usagi suggest that they fight Chaos head on._

_The fight happened a week later. Mars and Saturn attacked together. Their attacks had hit, but did little damage. Fighter and Healer attacked but Chaos just laughed it off. Maker studied it for a while Moon tried to find a weak point. They looked at each other and nodded. Maker went to the other's calling for a distraction while Moon stood in the back powering up._

_Moon told Saturn to attack first and then she would follow up. Saturn did just that and shouted out her most powerful attack. Chaos screamed out and looked at the scouts in anger. The being growled and shot its own attack hitting Mars and Maker. Fighter and Healer cried for their lost sibling and Moon and Saturn yelled out for Mars. The four ran to their comrades, Usagi being the farthest saw another attack and jumped in front of the closest senshi she could reach, taking the blunt of the force, that solder was Healer. Moon collapse as Healer looked and saw all of her friends and family lying either dead or dieing before her. _

_When Chaos attacked again, Healer merely stood their and waited for the attack. When it never came, the worrier looked up to see Princess Kakuya standing before him, blocking the attack. _

_She spoke to him in a quite voice. "Yaten… She's the only one… I'm sorry." Healer shouted out as he watched his princess hand her star seed to the moon princess. Usagi floated in the air and slowly changed into her royal garb._

_Kakuya gave her worrier a sad smile, before her body went ridged and fell to the ground, dead. Princess Serenity stared at Chaos with narrowed blank eyes before calling her crystal and firing it at Chaos. The being snarled and countered the attack, Hearer watched helpless as both the princess' in his life gave their lives for everything they would never have: Freedom, happiness, and peace._

_The two opposites battled for the top for well into the night before Serenity finally gained the upper hand. With a final push into the crystal her light consumed Chaos, killing it. Her wound had increased in size as the two forces had battled and was now bleeding profusely._

_ Yaten watched the tears flow down the small Princess's face and he couldn't help the tear that escaped his. Usagi was injured badly and was to busy crying over her lost lover and friends to notice her own demise slowly nearing. Yaten himself was injured, but not fatally that he could tell. His tears were not for the dire princess he could do nothing to save, but for the fact that he had lost his brothers and his Princess in the same night._

_Yaten walked over to Usagi and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave a small sad smile before her eyes turned blank and she collapsed on to his legs, life less. More tears made their way down his cheeks; he was now the last senshi left._

_"That's right, Healer, you are the last." Yaten turned around to face the ghosts of Queen Selenity and Sailor Pluto._

_Sailor Pluto looked at the still body of her princess. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way, not at all." Her ghostly voice shook with tears._

_"We should have never tried to force the past onto my dear Serenity." The Queen's voice was not much better then Pluto's as she stared at her daughter. She turned back to face Yaten. "But you, dear Healer, have a chance to change all of this."_

_Yaten looked at them strangely. "Tell me what you mean and I might consider it."_

_Pluto smirked at him. "Oh I think you will Yaten; you see if you do this none of this would have happened. Your brothers and Princess Kakuya will have never met this fate. I must tell you, though you will know and remember all of this, you will have never existed, and Siaya, Taiki and Kakuya will know nothing of you. For their life will you sacrifice your memory?"_

_end Flashback_

Healer's eyes snapped open and she stood from her spot against the large tree, it was dark now and apparently she had fallen asleep sometime during her reminiscing. She looked down at her leather clad legs and sighed. Standing and dusting her self off, she walked into Rei's room. She couldn't help the smile as she saw Shingo curled on the floor using Makoto's lab for a pillow, Makoto was leaning on the wall asleep as well.

Usagi was resting on the bed, the covers tossed off of her body, revealing her white underwear and bra, on a chair off to the far corner was Rei fast asleep and on the floor under her was Ami. Healer only smiled a little and headed over to the sleeping moon princess, she picked up the blanket and gently wrapped it around the injured girl. After this she gently touched the brooch on her ear and turned back into Yaten.

Yaten sat onto the bed and watched over Usagi for the rest of the night. By midnight Usagi had started to come down with a serious fever forcing Yaten to gather more blankets and place warm clothes on her forehead. At 2:00 He gently set her up and had her take some Tylenol to help bring the fever down some more. This continued and by 5:00 Usagi's fever had gone down and Yaten ended up asleep on the bed next to her, hoping she would be a little better by morning.


	7. A new Family

_Uranus- ok this will be the last chapter for a little while, I'm getting married this summer and have to go to my old home to look at some of the things for my wedding. I promise that I'll write three more when I get back though._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon._

_Last Time_:

_Yaten sat onto the bed and watched over Usagi for the rest of the night. By midnight Usagi had started to come down with a serious fever forcing Yaten to gather more blankets and place warm clothes on her forehead. At 2:00 He gently set her up and had her take some Tylenol to help bring the fever down some more. This continued and by 5:00 Usagi's fever had gone down and Yaten ended up asleep on the bed next to her, hoping she would be a little better by morning._

_Now:_

That morning Usagi woke up, her head was spinning and her stomach ached badly, but she was better how. She felt herself lying against something warm and hard, unconsciously she snuggled closer before she stretched stiffly and opened her eyes. Big blue eyes blinked and looked straight into shocking green ones.

Usagi jumped falling painfully from the twin bed. At that moment Yaten recalled that he, as Healer, had cut away her clothes the night before. There was Usagi sitting with only her bra and panties covering her naked form. He blushed deeply as she merely looked at him innocently, though he never turned his head from the undeniably tempting scene.

Usagi looked at him strangely before she felt a slight draft on her stomach. Looking down she all but screamed and yanked the sheets from the bed that Yaten was currently tangled in mind you. With one great tug the covers, pillows and a shirt less Yaten tumbled down on top of an unsuspecting bunny.

Shingo and Makoto rushed into the room when they heard Usagi scream, what they saw shocked them more then anything. The two were naked on the floor tangled in the covers, Yaten on top of Usagi. They both looked up and tried to scramble away from each other, succeeding in tangle them closer together with Usagi on top this time. Shingo only shook his head leaving the room, muttering something about baka couples. Makoto stared at the scene for a little longer before she burst out laughing, waking Rei and Ami who looked at the laughing senshi of thunder then at the two tangled together; causing Rei to burst into laughter while Ami blushed and hid a giggle.

Yaten growled at them and tried harder to get out, making even more of a mess. By the time he finally gave up they were wrapped so tightly in the blanket that Usagi had to lay directly on Yaten, only able to move her head, both of their hair had fallen from their bonds and were tangled intricately together. Ami left the room for a minute then came back in with a camera and snapped a couple of pictures, causing her other two comrades to laugh harder. After the pictures were done and the laughs subsided the three decided to help their friends up. Ami and Makoto worked on getting the two out of the covers while Rei went to find a set of clothes for Usagi to put on and a hair brush for their poor hair.

After the blanket fiasco the group finally settled down, Shingo having come back with Luna in his hands, and began a very important discussion, Yaten.

Usagi was the first to speak. "What is your senshi name?" She did not look at him as she spoke.

Yaten looked at her directly. "I am Sailor Star Healer. I come from a far off galaxy, but agreed to come and help you and you senshi fight. More specifically I came here for you, Usagi. It is my job to protect you." His voice and eyes never wavered.

Usagi nodded numbly. "Why me? I'm only a solder." She lifted her gaze to him. "Shouldn't you protect the moon princess?"

"If I had been here to protect a princess, I would have stayed back and protected my princess." Yaten's voice was firm. "I'm here to keep you safe." His eyes held her's. "Not the moon princess, not your senshi, not the future; only to protect you." He remembered what happened yesterday and glared at the senshi. "I need to speak with Usagi alone."

Ami was about to protest, but she was dragged from the room by Rei and Makoto. Yaten stood and forced Usagi up, he looked her dead in the eyes, his own flashing dark green. "Speaking of protecting you, do not EVER jump in front of an attack aimed for me again! I am stronger then you right now and can take any attack, so don't you ever be so stupid again, you hear me?" He expected her to get scared and only agree.

Usagi's eyes narrowed in defiance, she yanked her arm from his grasp and got up into his face. "I protect those I care about, I always have and I always will. I didn't once and lost my parents, if you think that just because you say you have to protect me that I will stand ideally by and watch you die?" Her voice was shaking with anger as she tried not to yell at him, her eyes had filled with tears, though they never fall.

Yaten stood dumbfounded, she was different from the Usagi he knew, but she held tightly to the same values that his Usagi had. He knew that he was beginning to _like_ this Usagi and thought that had it not ended like it had, he would have developed the same feeling in his dimension. Yaten was the on to back off and only stared at her for a minute before giving a slight nod.

"I see you'll never change… That means I just can't let the situation present itself now can I?" He put on hand in his pocket and the other on top of her head.

Usagi gave a smile and wiped her eyes. "Well that would make my job easier, wouldn't it?" They laughed and headed to the rest of the group.

They went back to the mall that afternoon, having already missed school and began picking out clothes for Yaten, while Usagi aloud Shingo to get his game again since during the commotion he had dropped them and left them on the ground. They went to Crown Arcade that night and ate, Usagi and Yaten argued about different things, the main one was whose hair was prettier, but all of it was in fun not seriousness. That night Usagi, Shingo and Yaten went back to the Tsukino house and played Shingo's new video game. At 9:00 Usagi ushered Shingo up stairs to get ready for bed, and then go to bed.

While she was tucking Shingo in, he's still ten you know, he began to cry and held onto his sister. "Usagi I was so scared." He cried holding her tighter. "I thought I would loose you too! Please don't ever leave me, please!"

Yaten stood outside the door listening to the young boy cry to his sister, begging her over and over again to never leave him alone. Images of Serenity dieing went through his head, followed by Usagi taking the blast for him just yesterday. He let a tear slip down his cheek; he agreed with Shingo, he didn't want Usagi to die. He even felt the same way when he was Healer.

When she came out of Shingo's room she was shocked to see Yaten leaning on the wall on the other side. She shook her head a little and motioned towards the stairs with her head. Yaten nodded and the two went downstairs. The two spent the next three hours watching old movies and talking. By eleven Usagi wished Yaten good night and headed up to bed, she had school the next morning after all.

When Usagi arrived in her room she saw Shingo almost asleep in her bed. He sat up slightly and looked at her with sad eyes. "I had a bad dream." She smiled and told him it was alright, she grabbed her white night gown and changed in the bathroom. When she came back Shingo was asleep and curled into a ball. She lay next to him and laughed when he turned and snuggled closer to her. She put her arms around him and fell asleep soon after, playing with his hair.

Yaten went upstairs an hour later to check on Usagi and had to smile at the sweet picture that she and her brother made. He closed the door gently and went to his room. He laid on his bed for about thirty minutes unable to sleep when a thick mist covered the floor. Yaten shot up quickly pulling his henshi brooch form his sub-space pocket and waited stiffly as a figure appeared in the mist.

"Hello Healer."


	8. A New Story

_Uranus-ok here's one more chapter!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon!_

_Last Time:_

_Yaten went upstairs an hour later to check on Usagi and had to smile at the sweet picture that she and her brother made. He closed the door gently and went to his room. He lay on his bed for about thirty minutes unable to sleep when a thick mist covered the floor. Yaten shot up quickly pulling his henshi brooch form his sub-space pocket and waited stiffly as a figure appeared in the mist._

_"Hello Healer."_

Now:

Yaten only stared as Sailor Pluto stepped out of the mist. He wasn't really surprised; he had seen it a lot before this. Pluto shook her head; the other Selenity had told her that he would most likely not react to him, oh well.

She let out a sigh and continued. "I am here to discuss certain matters of my princess with you. She is not the one that you knew, so you can not presume to know her. She is well aware of her differences from the other scouts, but not because she is the princess. On the moon kingdom where you are from Serenity had no father, here she does, though I cannot tell you who, you will find out. If you must put your trust in a scout, Mercury will be your closest ally. Do not reveal who you are or who they are to them." The mist started to gather again and Pluto slowly began to vanish. "Please keep her safe…" With that Sailor Pluto was gone.

Yaten sighed he had already figured most of that out, though he was now curious about the part about Mooney's dad. "Well that was only a minor inconvenience." He said rolling his green eyes. A nock sounded at the door; shaking his head he went to answer it. There stood Usagi in her white night gown the moon shining in from his window, making the almost see through gown, nearly all see through. He shook his head quickly, getting rid of the images.

Usagi stood in the doorway and looked around the room. "I thought I heard something and came to check on you." She smiled at him. "Having a hard time sleeping?"

Yaten smiled and nodded a little. "I suppose I am." He motioned for her to come in and the two made themselves comfortable on his bed. "So what's up?" He tried so hard to sound nonchalant about it, though he really wanted to know.

Usagi gave a shrug. "In your galaxy, how many sailor senshi are there?"

Yaten looked at her in the corner of his eyes. "There are quite a few, one for each planet, but there are three of us that guard the princess. We're the head scouts." He said, remembering Siaya, Taiki and Kakuya.

Usagi gave a sad smile as she lay back on his bed. "Did you ever feel different then them, darker some how?" Her voice was soft as she spoke.

Yaten sighed and lay beside her. "Everyday."

"Yea… me to. I try and act the same though. Shingo told me the same thing one day, that I'm so much darker then any of my friends, yet I act like the most innocent." She heaved a great sigh. "I've always known this I guess. With my family and friends, I always saw things differently." She sat up and gave him a smile. "You know that in my dreams I'm the princess of darkness and light! I live with my father, Nemesis and I'm always with Ami and another girl named Hotaru. I wish that were real…"

Yaten could only stare. _Her father… was Nemesis…_ The other Usagi had told him about Nemesis one day, he was a vile man that tricked two brothers into trying to kill them. He was one of her greatest enemy's and this Usagi just said that he was her father! The information about Hotaru and Ami wasn't a surprise, but her enemy as her father, how would that work after they defeated Beryl?

Usagi looked at Yaten worriedly as she sat up. He had been quite an awfully long time. She leaned over him to check his temperature. "Are you okahhh" Her hand slipped and she ended up on top of him. During the impact they had both closed their eyes when they opened them again a flash of this morning… err yesterday morning (past 12) went through their heads.

Yaten's hands had found themselves on Usagi's hips as he gave a slight smirk. "Just can't stay off of me can you?"

Usagi stared dumbfounded for a minute before pushing herself up and straddling him. "Will is it my fault you're so easy to pin?" She said giving him the same smirk.

It was Yaten's turn to be dumbfounded for a minute, before he turned the tables. "Is that so?" He flipped over pulling her beneath him and smirking. He leaned in close to her ear. "Now who's easy to pin." He heard her gasp and looked down at her.

The site was more tempting then he had thought. He held her arms out beside her, her straps had fallen slightly on her shoulders she had a dark blush covering her cheeks and was panting slightly staring up at him with wide cerulean eyes. Their faces had managed to get closer as the two just stared at each other. Yaten couldn't help it as his eyes narrowed in on her small pink lips before meeting her half closed eyes again. He leaned in closer almost to her lips when Luna rushed in, communicator in her mouth.

The cat stopped dead and dropped the communicator on the floor at the scene before her. Her charge and this new scout were in a very inappropriate position on his bed and about two centimeters from locking lips. The scout emergency now forgotten she jumped onto the bed and swiped at Yaten's face. The surprised boy jumped off of and away from Usagi.

"Usagi he is far too old for you!" Luna scolded. As the black cat began lecture Usagi about proper behavior, Yaten went to the small pink, beeping, communicator and answered it.

"Healer here." His voice was serious now. On the other line was Mercury.

"Trouble at the park, hurry." He gave a nod and shut off the devise. He pulled Luna from the bed, helped Usagi up and grabbed his transformation broach.

"Trouble. Luna you should stay and watch Shingo for me, alright?" Usagi had already started dishing out commands; Luna gave a quick nod and headed into the bedroom. Usagi followed and came back with her broach in hand, Yaten had transformed while they went to the other room. She gave a nod and held her hand up in the air. "Moon Prism power, make up!" The lights surrounded her and her night gown was soon replaced with nothing more then ribbons which formed her fuku shortly after that.

The two quickly jumped out the window and raced to the park.


	9. A New Secret

_Before:_

"_Trouble. Luna you should stay and watch Shingo for me, alright?" Usagi had already started dishing out commands; Luna gave a quick nod and headed into the bedroom. Usagi followed and came back with her broach in hand, Yaten had transformed while they went to the other room. She gave a nod and held her hand up in the air. "Moon Prism power, make up!" The lights surrounded her and her night gown was soon replaced with nothing more then ribbons which formed her fuku shortly after that._

_The two quickly jumped out the window and raced to the park._

_Now:_

When the two arrived at they found no Yuma or other type of trouble, in its stead was Ami tears falling freely down her red cheeks. Usagi took no time de-transform and rush to her friends side. Yaten took time to look around before de-transforming; wanting to be sure it was actually safe.

"Chh… there's no trouble here, Mercury what's the deal here?" Yaten was suddenly elbowed in his ribs by Usagi as shook her head towards the shy senshi. "What?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and went up to Ami. "Ignore him, what's wrong?

When the intelgent senshi didn't answer Usagi tried again. "Ami what's wrong?" Usagi's whisper broke the mercury senshi's semi-trans and latched onto Usagi with all her strength.

"Usagi!" Her cry was heart broken and pain filled. "You know how my moms been rather distant, apparently she found a guy and wants to move to America with him, but I don't want to leave." She cried out as she collapsed against Usagi. "The only way I can stay is with someone she trusts! But she doesn't know any of my friends! Oh Usagi could you please get my mom to let me stay with you?"

"Ami, I-" Yaten started coughing while Usagi looked like the ghost of Christmas future. "Ami there's something that you should know." Usagi backed away from her friend a little forcefully. Ami looked at her curiously with big blue eyes. "My parents can't meet your mom."

"Usagi why not?" Ami was on the verge of tears once again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Yaten shaking his head sadly. "What's going on? Usagi why won't you at least ask them? Do you want me to go away?" Her blue eyes became glossy and tear filled. "Why, Usagi, why?"

A near black aura surrounded her as stood with her back to the pleading blue haired senshi and the worried silver haired senshi. Then suddenly it all disappeared and her voice was calmer then it had been in a very long time.

"My parents can't help you anymore Ami." As Ami was about to interject Usagi held up her arm. "Their dead, Ami, the have been for quite some time now." Ami's head lowered in deafeted.

Yaten's head shot up as a though occurred to him. "The disguise pen." The two girls looked at him. "Usagi and I could pretend to be Usagi's parents and vow to take care of you."

Ami shot up from the ground and hugged Yaten quickly. "You would do this for her, us?" Usagi's voice was unsure as she stared at the partical stranger. "Why?"

Yaten gave a gental smile, slightly saddened that Usagi still didn't trust him. "Because I know what its like to be torn from your team; so I will do anything to stop you from knowing that." _At least for now… _He sighed mentally as he thought back to all the times her friends have died to save her.

Usagi gave a solemn nod as the three headed back to her house. Ami pulled Yaten back to a slower pace when he went to walk with the unknown moon princess. "Yaten there is something I must…"

Yaten stopped altogether. "Actually I wanted to know, why does it have to be Usagi?" His voice was cold, the inners were always a bit problematic to him.

"That's just it, Usagi saved my life." Yaten stared at her in shock as she began to retell the tragic story.

_Flash Back_

_It was her first day at yet another new school. Ami already knew that this would be just like the others, she would be bashed and shunned for her intelligent. Ami sighed as the students pointed and whispered while giggling as she walked past. The rumors had already started to circulate, that was fast. _

_One group stood out as they spoke loudly. There was a blonde girl, a red head and a boy with strange glass's talking about how she was the brainy out cast of all of her other schools and cared for nothing but books and grades. Their remarks steadily got worse as she went by._

_Close to tears Ami tried to block out their harsh voices as she sped up her walk. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and she winced immediately before she turned to face the person. It was another red head with curls and a blonde with her hair in pig tails._

_"You really should just ignore those idiots, why don't you just hang out with us." That morning was the first smile that Ami had given in a long time. The three spent lunch together and separated for home._

_The next week had gone the same way, She hung out with Usagi and Nauru and then saperated after school. But on the following Wednesday, someone followed her out of school. So engrossed in her book that she hardly noticed as two men snuck up behind her until it was too late. They grabbed her and forced her into a nearby dark ally, the populace on the street not noticing a thing._

_The two men slammed her against the wall and held a knife to her throat, cutting the delicate flesh. Ami gave a soft whimper and the men only smirked and started to go up her skirt and shirt. Ami's eyes widened and she instinctively moved to get away, cutting even further into her neck she let out a cry as her eyes began to go blurry and she lost focus. _

_The next thing she saw was one of the men flying through the air and hitting the wall hard; the other was lying in a pool of blood at the feet of a girl surrounded by black and a silver glowing body, her long hair flowing from two buns. "Usagi…" That was the last word she mumbled as her world went black._

_End_

"When I woke up my wounds were healed and Usagi was by my side, I was in her room." The story had lasted the entire journey back to Usagi's house.

Yaten had listened, so Ami felt that she owed her life to Usagi. Yaten looked at the girl he had been staying with, she doesn't trust him completely, and even so she risks her life for him as well.

"I guess I owe her the same debt as you, dear Mercury. I just wish she would trust me."

Ami gave him a soft smile. "Usagi doesn't trust so easily, she's been fighting since she was twelve, and a lot of the time our enemy's are those right infront of our faces."


	10. A New Room Mate

_Uranus- ok I'm going to try and finish this fic before my wedding in May. Enjoy and R&R please, no flames._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon._

_Before-_

_Ami gave him a soft smile. "Usagi doesn't trust so easily, she's been fighting since she was twelve, and a lot of the time our enemy's are those right in front of our faces."_

Now-

It wasn't hard for Usagi and Yaten, posing as Usagi's parents, to convince Ami's mother to allow her daughter to live with them. Mrs. Mizuno agreed on the condition that Ami would come and visit her over holidays. After everything was settled Yaten and Usagi helped move Ami into the downstairs bedroom. (A.N.- I know that there are a lot of rooms in this house, but oh well… 5 isn't so much and it's my story.)

The next morning they had a day off of school, Yaten didn't have any work (he took the job as a singer refer to chp.5) and Shingo went out to a friends house, so the three went out and rented movies and bought snacks. They watched the movies then Ami suggested something that neither of the other two would have ever thought she would, playing truth or dare. Yaten and Usagi only stared at her for a moment then agreed happily, to high on sugar to really care.

Ami turned to Yaten. "Truth or dare?"

Yaten only smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to act like the guy in that last movie to Usagi, any part you chose."

Yaten's eyes widen and Usagi laughed not remembering the movie that well. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, pulled Usagi to her feet and backed her up against the wall.

Usagi blushed and gulped. "I don't remember this part of the movie."

Ami laughed. "It happened, Usagi." She smiled a very un-Ami like smile. "This is the kissing scene." Both she and Yaten knew that Usagi had fallen asleep during this scene.

Usagi's eyes widened as Yaten lowered his head. Usagi closed her eyes tightly and pushed further against the wall. Yaten smirked and moved mere inches from Usagi's lips. _Have to admit, this is very enticing. _He thought with a smirk and completely lowered his head… to her cheek.

Usagi's eyes shot open as Yaten stepped away from her and back to his seat. Ami laughed at Usagi's face. "Is that how the scene went?" She stuttered as she sat back at her spot.

"Yes it was, but your face was priceless!" Ami was still laughing and Yaten was trying hard not to laugh. "You should have stayed awake."

Usagi Laughed and through a billow at both Ami and Yaten; Yaten ducked but Ami was nailed in the face. The three laughed and started a small billow fight until Luna called a stop to it and took the spot in between Usagi and Yaten. The Sailor star decided it was time to continue the game and cleared his throat.

"Alright Buns, truth or dare?"

Usagi thought for a little while and didn't think she should trust his dare. "Truth."

Yaten smirked. "Did you want a real kiss back there?"

Usagi blushed deep red. "Well I was kind of anticipating it…"

Yaten smirked happily. "I see…"

"Ok my turn. Luna… Truth or Dare."

Luna balked. "Who said I was playing?"

"You when you came downstairs." Usagi said triumphantly.

"Fine, truth." Usagi and Ami looked at each other and nodded. This caught both of the other two's attention.

"We want to know what the moon princess and nega-verse are."

Luna almost fell into a faint. "Usagi… this is unexpected. I can't-." She was cut off by a dark glare from Usagi. "Alright. A long time ago the Moon Princess was to be the future ruler of all the cosmos and because of this her mother demanded that she marry the earth prince. The princess hated the prince and had fallen for a warrior of another galaxy, but the queen forbid it and announced that the princess was band from her father's kingdom of Saturn and was never to go to the outer planets again. By her eighteenth birthday the sad princess was betrothed to the earth prince and the queen of the nega-verse, who was in love with the prince, became furious with the moon kingdom and unleashed her greatest weapon on the kingdom the night of the ball. Now the princess hides somewhere and no one knows where."

Usagi and Ami both gave serious nods before they continued with the game. They didn't finish playing until ten when they went on to play catchphrase. When the clock read 1:00 AM they decided that it would be a good time to go to bed. Usagi and Ami wanted to shop for paint and other such things so that they could redecorate their rooms and they planned to drag Yaten with them…

_Uranus- well I'll right more tomorrow, R&R. Hope you enjoyed it._


	11. A New Princess

_Uranus- Here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy it! R&R please! I wanna know what you think!! Anyway on with the story… Oh one more thing… this chp is thanks to lilyfairygirl for all of her wonderful reviews._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or it's characters._

Yaten watched as Usagi, Ami and Shingo played tag in the park. It had been a month now since Ami had joined their small family and the four were very close now. Minako had finally joined the group and was already trying to get him to date her, and this was supposed to be the leader of the inner scouts. She claimed that she was the moon princess that they were looking for, but he couldn't say other wise.

The worst part was that she treated Usagi terribly, the others didn't see it, but he and Ami did. Yaten knew that soon they would fight with Beryl soon and they would find out that Usagi was the moon princess. He was sure that it had something to do with the fact that he and Usagi would be going to the Tokyo tower tonight on their first official date. Yaten sighed as he thought about it. It had been two months now and he finally asked Usagi on an actual date. The two were still only friends, but they had to keep up the act to fool Mamoru and now Minako, who didn't believe that they were dating.

Yaten stood as the other three approached him ready to go. When they got home Ami instructed Shingo to do his homework and she started dinner for the two; usually Usagi would help as well, but Ami wanted her to get ready for her date. Yaten stood by the door in his suit form when he was part of the Three Lights and waited with his keys. He double checked his appearance in the mirror when Usagi's image appeared behind him.

"You look great, so stop trying so hard." She said in a laughing voice.

He laughed as well and turned around. "Well, dear Miss Moon, I always look great." He opened the door for her and watched her leave. "But even I have to say that you look great too, almost as good as I do."

Usagi laughed and slapped his arm jokingly. She wore a blue kimono with red roses printed on it. Slits came up her thighs, showing off her milky legs and the dress fit tightly around her bodice to show her curves. Her hair was done in her typical buns but around them set blue roses and on her feet she wore blue slippers. All and all Yaten thought that the looked suited her nicely.

Ami came to see them off and made an off handed comment about how they even dress in unison, since both dressed in blue. The two only laughed and went on their way. First Yaten had made reservations for a very prestigious restaurant and then they headed to Tokyo Tower to complete their date.

Usagi had said that it was a nice night out and the two should walk to the tower instead of driving. They already knew that they were being followed by Minako, but didn't bother with it, after all that was the whole reason for the date. The two laughed and climbed into the elevator. The two looked over the city and just talked about different things until Usagi decided to go get a drink, after finally convincing Yaten that she could get it she rushed down the elevator and got her and Yaten something to drink she got back into it. Mamoru rushed forward and just barely managed to get into the elevator before the door closed, Minako didn't make it.

Usagi glanced at him strangely as he leaned heavily onto the wall trying to catch his breath. Suddenly the power went out and the elevator stopped. The two looked around when a loud laughing sounded through the small corridor. Usagi looked up in time to see a huge fireball heading their way, there was only one way to get through this.

Yaten looked around as the power went out and laughter echoed off the walls. "Usagi!" He turned around to see Zoisite firing a flaming ball of fire down the elevator shaft. He ducked behind the wall and took action. He transformed quickly and called Ami; he knew Usagi would be okay, the attack was only strong enough to kill a human, not sailor.

Usagi held up her hand and shouted her transformation fraise, much to Mamoru's surprise. The stunned man watched as the girl went form mere middle schooler to the sailor suited heroine Sailor Moon. She quickly deflected the fire ball and pulled her self and Mamoru up through the shaft. Zoisite's laughter died down as Sailor Moon landed in front of him and gave him her speech.

"How?" The general suddenly shrieked in pain as he was hit from behind. He turned to see Sailor Star Healer standing there ready for another attack. "You to?" He let out a frustrated growl and floated in the air.

Sailor Moon stood strongly in front of his original target so his only choice was to get rid of the brat. Zoisite began to attack both of the present senshi as a diversionary tactic as he prepared an attack to end the life of the annoying sailor. Star Healer saw the crystals headed straight for her distracted leader and leapt towards her. She made it just in time and the crystals embedded them selves into healers back.

"No!" Sailor Moon watched as the senshi fell to the ground. Everything else in the room disappeared as she fell with her senshi to the ground. Sailor Moon gently lifted Healers head into her lap, holding the girl closely. Mamoru only watched stunned by all that was happening.

"Healer? Come on your alright." Tears streaked down Moons face as she shook her friend. The scouts came in on this scene. "Come on, you're okay, everything will be fine."

"Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury went to comfort her leader, when Mars pulled her back and shook her head. Sailor Moon didn't see any of them.

"I'm so sorry Princess; I've failed you again… I made you cry again… I'm sorry…" Sailor Star Healer's voice was harsh and quite as she slowly began to change back into Yaten. It was his voice that came out next. "I swore I'd…protect you… I'm so sorry my Princess…" His voice faded and his green eyes disappeared behind his eyelids.

"Yaten! Yaten!" Sailor Moon's tears came down faster and Zoisite's laughter came through to her mind. She looked at the man that did this with a dark, death filled glare.

Zoisite fell back at the site of the glare and sent an attack to the fallen warrior. The attack never reached the two as it dispersed before everyone's eyes. Zoisite backed up even further as he noticed the Nijizuishou appeared around the crying warrior. Slowly all of them joined together and formed the Ginzuishou. Sailor moon took her moon wand form her sub-space pocket and the Ginzuishou flew into its place.

She held it out in front of her and called forth her attack. The rest of the senshi watched as the general let out a fierce scream and fell to the ground after the attack hit her. Suddenly another general appeared and picked up his fallen comrade and the still shocked Mamoru and disappeared in a flurry of petals.

Usagi, now Princess Serenity held her wand out again. "Moon Healing Escalation." Her voice was soft and delicate as she fed as much energy into the healing spell as she could. Yaten's wounds healed as the energy flowed through his body and he woke up. Looking up he saw Princess Serenity smiling down at him. "I'm so glad." She fell over onto his chest as she transformed first into Sailor Moon and then into Usagi.

Yaten shot up and looked Usagi over for any injuries, there were none. He sighed and looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Mercury. "She's lost a lot of energy; we should get her home to rest." He nodded and stood up and transformed back into Sailor Star Healer quickly before he gently lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"We'll have a meeting about this tomorrow… she's warn out." Sailor Mars's voice of reasoning sounded through each confused mind. The others nodded and left, leaving only Healer, Mercury and the sleeping princess.

"How long did you know she was the princess?" Mercury only watched the others retreating forms.

Healer looked down at the girl in her arms. "I could ask you the same thing, Mercury."

She smiled sadly and jumped onto the railing, Healer following her example. "I suppose you have a point there." With that the two jumped off the railing and began leaping from roof top to roof top to get home.

_Uranus- alright hope you liked it, please tell me if you do!_


	12. A New Past

_Uranus- ok here's the next chapter just because I got so many reviews for the last._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. _

Before:

_"How long did you know she was the princess?" Mercury only watched the others retreating forms. _

_Healer looked down at the girl in her arms. "I could ask you the same thing, Mercury."_

_She smiled sadly and jumped onto the railing, Healer following her example. "I suppose you have a point there." With that the two jumped off the railing and began leaping from roof top to roof top to get home._

Now:

Usagi slept well into the next afternoon, giving Ami and Yaten plenty of time to talk about yesterday. Yaten hadn't actually expected Ami to confirm what he had suspected, but she did. How long had she known? Did she know of her past life? One way to find out. He walked down stairs still tired, he had stayed in Usagi's room to make sure that she was really alright and ended up asleep in a very uncomfortable chair. When he went into the kitchen he was happy to see coffee already made; Ami was sitting at the table with a cup of orange juice in front of her and waved her hand to invite him to sit across from her. He nodded and grabbed a cup of black coffee before he joined her.

Both were a bit uncomfortable, this is the first time that they were alone talking, Usagi was always there. Not even Shingo was there, when they got home Yaten had asked Shingo to call and see if he could stay at his friend's house, so now it was just Ami, an unconscious Usagi, and himself in the big house.

"How long have you known Ami?" His voice was rough from lack of sleep, but Ami didn't hold it against him.

"I had a guess when Luna first brought it up." She was talking quietly knowing that though the cat now mainly stayed at the temple, she could still drop by. "She was the one that brought us together; she was the leader, and the wielder of the moon wand. It wasn't that difficult to put all of this together, but I suppose I finally knew when Sailor Venus joined us."

Yaten looked up questioningly. "I thought all of you thought she was the princess."

Ami smiled a little. "No though I was shocked, but I highly doubt that Sailor Venus would be the Moon Princess."

"So it wasn't because you remembered is it?" Yaten was a little disappointed in that.

Ami shook her head. "I am truly sorry Yaten, I only remember bits and pieces, and I only remember that because of what happened yesterday."

He nodded and would have continued the conversation, but a scream cut him off. Both jumped up from their seats. "Usagi!" They raced up the stairs and through the door open, almost taking it off its hinges.

What they saw made them freeze. There above Usagi's bed floated two figures, one blacker then the depths of space, the other whiter then the moon. Usagi sat on the bed staring at the two apparitions in fright. Yaten sprang into action and pulled Usagi up and behind him while both he and Ami grabbed their transformation broaches ready to transform.

"That won't be necessary Mercury, dear." The white apparition spoke as the glow died down on both revealing two beautiful figures. The one that spoke was Queen Selenity, the dark one was unknown.

"Queen Selenity!" Ami quickly bowed, though even she wasn't sure why she knew this woman.

Yaten didn't bother to bow, nor did Usagi who stood with him now. "Who's the man?"

The man laughed. "I always did like the attitudes of solders, Selen." He gave the woman a wink before turning to Yaten again. "I am the past king of Saturn and father to the girl you hold so close there, Healer. My name is Hades, though I am now known as wise man."

"Your highness, what are you doing in the room of my Princess." Ami was done bowing; she wanted to know the reason for them scaring a still weak Usagi.

The man smiled at her, these two showed such loyalty, much like the outers and Mercury had shown his daughter in the past. "We are only here to see our child, no other reason, dear senshi." Usagi still didn't approach them.

"Do you not remember us still my daughter?" The ghost queen's voice was saddened at the thought.

"I remember." Her voice was dry and emotionless as she spoke to her past parents.

"My dear do you not want to see us?" The king's voice cracked as he looked at her.

"No." A simple answer that brought so much heartbreak to the two parents, the father's thought, was much worse and he disappeared from site, a look of pure anguish on his face. He had raised her from infancy to when she was sixteen, when her mother took her.

The queen nodded. "If that is what you wish my dear, I'm sorry about what I did." With that the queen's ghost disappeared as well.

Yaten and Ami watched as Usagi left the room and went into her Human parents' room. If she hadn't been forced into this life, then they would still be here. She remembered a lot of the past, and knew that it was her fault that these monsters were here. Usagi sat on the floor and stared at the large bed in front of her. She still remembered that day, the day she and Shingo lost everything.

Flash Back

_"Usagi dear let's go!" Ikuko yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

_"You guys go ahead Mom! I'll catch up!" Usagi Yelled as she rushed around her room looking for her locket. "Where is it? Where is it?" She through clothes around recklessly._

_"Alright dear, come on boys." With that her parents and brother left for the mall, they were shopping for winter clothes today. _

_After about ten minuets she found her locket… sitting on her dresser, when her communicator, it was that same mysterious mentor that told her and only her about unusually powerful Yuma. It was at the mall! Usagi panicked and quickly transformed into Sailor Moon and took off like a bullet, her family was there!_

_When she got there the damage was untold, the Yuma that she fought alone killed the people that they attacked so Usagi had to hurry, so far no deaths. She found the Yuma standing above a crying boy and two still forms, his parents. Sailor Moon shouted to get its attention and the fight began. _

_It wasn't long before she dusted the Yuma and went to check on the family. From where she stood she could already tell that the parents were gone. She put her hand on the boys shoulder and he turned to look at her, it was Shingo._

_"Shingo!" He looked at the heroine in shock then looked closer at her._

_"Usagi!" He jumped into her arms crying even harder. "They won't wake up!" _

_Tears fell from her eyes as she held the boy close and looked down at her parents… It was all her fault; she couldn't get here in time… If only she had been more responsible. _

End

She never quite forgave herself for their deaths and now these two people come saying that their her parents, she didn't want them, never did. She wanted her parents; she wanted to be a happy family again. Usagi gave a defeated sigh; no need to live in the past now is there. She stood from the floor and exited the room.

She faced Ami and Yaten. "It's time we take the fight into our own hands. Ami, when's the next meeting."

"Soon, we should go now."

"Alright, when we get there locate where the enemy is. Yaten we need to be prepared for anything make sure that the scouts are well adapted to battle."

Yaten nodded and with that the three headed for the meeting, and the final battle against their enemy.

_Uranus- Alright R&R and if you give enough reviews I'll write the next chapter tomorrow or even tonight._


	13. A New Beginning

_Uranus- I was hoping for more reviews but here's the next chp._

Before:

_She faced Ami and Yaten. "It's time we take the fight into our own hands. Ami, when's the next meeting."_

_"Soon, we should go now."_

_"Alright, when we get there locate where the enemy is. Yaten we need to be prepared for anything make sure that the scouts are well adapted to battle."_

_Yaten nodded and with that the three headed for the meeting and the final battle against their enemy._

Now:

It was a week later that the senshi found themselves gathered in the North Pole for the final face off against the negaverse. Sailor Moons inner senshi had sacrificed them selves against the doom and gloom girls in order to allow her and Sailor Star Healer to go one and fight Endymion and Queen Beryl.

The two walked slowly down the quite and dark halls of the dark castle. From the shadows of one of the walls a figure emerges, it's Kunzite. Both Senshi prepare to fight before Kunzite collapses into a bow.

"I can take you to Queen Beryl, Princess."

Moon dropped her stance, but Healer held it still suspicious of the general. "Why would you help us?" Moons voice held only suspicion.

"That woman and her precious prince killed my friends and Zoisite." His voice broke as he said the name of his dead lover.

The princess nodded and allowed the general to lead the way, neither dropping their guard. They only had to walk for a while longer before they arrived outside of a set of large double doors that led to the dark queen. Before Kunzite had the chance to open the doors a large sword pierced through his chest. He fell forward, dead, and there behind him stood Endymion smiling proudly.

"What useless garbage those generals were." He looked up at the two remaining. "Oh well. Now Princess, how about you and your solder…" He looked Healer over once with a sour face. "Girl... just give up. I'll take you as my wife, like it should have been all those years ago and this girl can be you personal servant. How does that sound?"

Usagi glared at him. "To marry you would be far worse then any death that I could ever imagine."

Healer stepped forth. "That's my cue to fight and kill you, so she can go kill that bitch of a queen. Go Buns."

Usagi gave a nod and, while Healer and Endymion fought, she slipped past and into the queen's chamber.

"So you made it this far, little moon princess." The queen let out a great evil laugh and sent a powerful attack out to Sailor Moon.

The fight continued with the two exchanging blows before Metaria finally had enough and took over Beryl's body completely. Not being able to take most of her attacks, Sailor Moon had no other choice but to take the form of Princess Serenity and fight off the queen. The two were deep in battle when Healer and Endymion burst through the room. Distracted by the site of their fighting, Serenity failed to see an attack and was hit dead on, though it was not enough to seriously wound her it was enough to get Healers attention. With Her distracted Endymion took his sword and rammed it into Healers chest. A scream ruptured through out the layer as more power pored into the Ginzuishou as its wielders emotions became more ferocious.

Serenity turned her attention to Metaria. "You killed my parents." The power increased. "You killed my friends." Images of all of her friends passed through her head one at a time. "You killed Yaten!" Separate images of Yaten flashed through her head: When the met, Healer, their first mall trip, their first date. "You destroyed everything!" The power became unbearable and it over powered the dark beam that Metaria had sent out and consumed the wicked woman. The beam didn't disperse as it consumed the entire North Pole in its light. Slowly a small crack formed in its surface and grew bigger before the entire crystal broke into many shards.

Serenity's eyes went black as she fell from her high position, landing next to the already de-transformed and dead Yaten. She now followed her senshi in death; she was finally able to rest.

Two figures appeared from nowhere. "Your job is not done yet, my Princess." The first figure stepped into the light to reveal Sailor Pluto, shortly followed by Sailor Galaxia.

Galaxia waved her hand and seven stars appeared, the moon princess's shining brightest, and seven bodies formed around them. With another wave she sent them back to Tokyo. Usagi, Ami and Yaten landed safe in their beds in the Tsukino house hold, Minako landed on her couch in the Aino household, Rei landed on her futon in the Hikawa Shrine, and last Makoto landed safely on her own bed in her small apartment. With her job done Galaxia nodded to the senshi of time and went back to her post guarding the Galaxy Cauldron.

Next was Pluto's turn. She raised her hand into the air and waited until she felt the weight of her time staff drop into her grasp. When she felt the familiar weight of her weapon she concentrated hard and erased all of the memories of the scouts from the world and then erased any remaining evidence of the scouts' existence.

Ami and Usagi were friends from school; Yaten was a child hood friend who came to help the Usagi and Shingo out after their parents were killed in a car accident. Ami came to live after her mother decided to move away with another man.

None of the other scouts knew each other and Luna and Artimas were ordinary cats that lived with Usagi, though Usagi did wonder how many other cats could talk and type on computers. With all of this set into action Pluto gave a nod and left it at that.

It was a half a year later when the scouts would be called back into action to fight the form that was once Princess Serenity's father, Wise Man and the Dark Moon family. During this time the scouts also met a young girl that looked 5 going by the name Chibiusa; she turned out to be Usagi's future daughter and was actually 900 years old, much to everyone's surprise. It wasn't until after their defeat that Yaten finally decided enough was enough and asked Usagi to be his official girl friend.

Pluto looked on from her position at the time gates. It wouldn't be long before the outers came into the scenario and she wondered how they would accept Yaten being so close to their princess. She knew that Uranus and Neptune hadn't liked the Sailor Stars in the past, but now Healer was dating the Princess, would they still feel this way?

_Uranus- Ok tell me what you think! Please review! If I don't get enough… at least 5… I won't post the next chp._


	14. A New Freind

_Uranus- Ok here's the next chp._

_Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters._

Usagi sat on a bench in the park just looking over the pond. It was night and the full moon was out, but she was entranced by the reflection on the waters surface. Yaten was at the recording studio, Ami was studying at the library and Shingo went to spend the night at another friend's house. The girl gave a sigh, everyone had their own lives now but all she's known for so long was the fighting. She sighed again something was making her so uneasy.

"I love to watch the sky's reflection in the water." Usagi jumped at the sound of the male's voice. She turned to see a man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

Usagi gave a gentle smile. "It always calmed me after a… long day."

"I know what you mean." He smiled and bent over facing her. "I'm Tenoh Haruka, and you are, Muffin-head?"

She blushed. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. It's a pleasure to meet you Tenoh-san."

"Haruka, Muffin." He smiled a dazzling smile. (Yes Haruka is a girl, but Usagi doesn't know that.)

"Alright Haruka-san." She smiled back; it was nice to be able to talk to some one.

"Hey buns, whose your friend." Yaten knew who it was, he remembered his actual past, and also remember what Tenoh's relationship was when she had first met HIS girlfriend.

"Yaten! This is Tenoh Haruka-san, Haruka-san this is my boyfriend and best friend Kou Yaten."

The two faced off and shook hands. Yaten was considerably shorter but the force wasn't any different. Haruka smirked. "Nice hand shake." The two separated and Haruk turned and patted Usagi on the head. "See you around Muffin-head."

Yaten watched the sky senshi retreat in confusion. Haruka hated him and his brothers before, was it because Haruka didn't know who he was? Yaten shrugged and turned to face Usagi, she was once again staring at the water's surface.

"I wonder if Haruka-can is a woman or man." Her question barely made it to Yaten's ears.

"Why do you ask?" He was shocked that she would ask.

"When Haruka-san leaned over I saw the reflection of a woman in the water." Usagi smiled and looked at Yaten. "Never mind don't worry about it. Want to get a late dinner?"

Yaten loved it when she smiled, but he knew that she had been upset lately. Yaten sighed. "Yea lets go, I know a great little café."

Not one week after Usagi and Haruka met a new enemy surfaced, stealing pure hearts, though Usagi has no clue why. There are also two knew scouts that are after the same thing, but they say its not it and give them to her.

Usagi couldn't help but think about all of this, it was sad to think that senshi could be as bad as the monsters they fought with. Not paying attention to where she was going she didn't see the girl walking with her head bowed to the ground. The two collided but the girl was so small that Usagi was only pushed back slightly, but the girl started to fall to the hard ground.

Usagi did the first thing she could think of and grabbed a hold of the small girl before she could hit the ground. Usagi felt the young girl flinch in her hold before she relaxed.

"Thank you." Usagi looked down at her when she heard the soft phrase.

"No problem. I'm Tsukino Usagi." Usagi smiled warmly which the black haired girl returned in the form of a shy smile.

"Tomoe Hotaru." Hotaru liked this girl, she was so warm, not like every one else she met. This one didn't make her flinch or shy away. S shiver ran down her spine as the crisp air of winter finally hitting her skin.

"Hey you look cold, Hotaru-chan; how about I buy you a cup of coco and something warm to eat and we get to know each other." Hotaru looked up at the lady that was so nice to her; she was a good three years older then her and very beautiful, yet she was so willing to know her.

Hotaru gave her first true smile in a long time. "Sure!"

With that the two walked over to the crown arcade, talking about many different things. They spent a good two hours in the arcade just talking and playing video games until Yaten and Chibiusa arrived and then the older two sat and talked while Hotaru and Chibiusa got to know each other and playing more video games.

It wasn't until around eight that Yaten decided it was time to get Hotaru home and Chibiusa to bed. Usagi nodded in agreement and she asked Hotaru if she would like to join her and her friends for a pick nick the next Sunday. Hotaru happily agreed and the four set off, Chibiusa and Hotaru played a small game of tag circling the two older ones. They truly looked like a young family.

_Uranus- ok here's the introduction of two of the outers, in the next chapter the inners and the outer will all be together. Please give more reviews! If I get five more then I'll post the next chp. Tomorrow. Enjoy, R&R_


	15. AN

Hey everyone sorry, but I'm getting married in may so I have a lot of prep work to do so I'm sorry I won't be able to write some until after it. I'm sorry to my readers… but well if your married you know, if your not then you will understand… Thank you.


End file.
